x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
The X-Files: Deep State
The X-Files: Deep State is a spin-off mystery investigation game developed by Creative Mobile in collaboration with FoxNext Games. It was released on the App Store, Facebook, and Google Play on Feb 6, 2018. The events of X-Files: Deep State take place between the X-Files series season 9 and 10. The story begins in the spring of 2010 and follows two FBI agents, Casey Winter and Garret Dale, as they investigate a series of mysterious events leading up to 2012's supposed alien invasion. Along the way they uncover hidden truths, make tough moral choices and cross paths with familiar characters. Gameplay The X-Files: Deep State is a freemium hidden object game with a strong accent on story and narrative. The player is tasked with investigating crime scenes, analyzing evidence and interrogating suspects. Along the way they are presented with different choices, through dialogue or otherwise, with some choices being trivial and some leading to long-term consequences. The story is episodic in nature, with each episode following a paranormal investigation of some sort, and contains both "myth-arc" and "monster-of-the-week" cases. Each case contains a tough moral choice and rewards the player with either "Believer" or "Skeptic" points. Characters * [[Casey Winter|'Casey Winter:']] the main character of the game. A rookie FBI agent with background in criminal psychology. The player can choose gender, race, name and physical appearance of the main character, as well as affect their personality through dialogue options. By default, it is a female agent named Casey Winter. * [[Garret Dale|'Garret Dale']]:''' Winter's partner in the FBI. Dale is a scion of a wealthy, powerful and corrupt family with secret ties to the Syndicate. Rejecting his overindulgent and privileged upbringing, he became a detective in the Baltimore PD and earned a reputation for his keen mind and colorful personality before applying for a position in the FBI. * '''Dr. Maria Rivera: medical examiner. Maria was in the medical school when her father, an electrician working in the World Trade Center, was killed during 9/11 terror attack. She enlisted in the army soon after graduation and served as a combat medic during the Iraq War. Upon completing her tour, she became a medical examiner in the FBI forensic laboratory in Quantico. Known for her extremely dark sense of humor and irrational love for bad puns'.' * Zhang Su: hacker. Meticulous and humorless, Zhang Su is one of the top IT specialists in the FBI. The position was forced on him, however: after several years of working on high-profile Department of Defense projects, Zhang was exposed as a spy for the Chinese military intelligence. Rather than going to prison, he accepted the deal with the FBI – but had to separate from his American wife and son, and is now living under surveillance. To make things worse, should Zhang ever return to China he is facing court and execution on the charge of treason. * Thomas Bowman: Chief of the Violent Crimes Section in the FBI. Born in Baltimore to the middle-income parents, Bowman used his sheer force of ambition to build a vast network of connections in the financial world and the defense industry. Despises Winter for reminding him of his suburban past, but hates Dale even more, cautious that he might be aiming to take Bowman's place through his family connections. That's why Winter and Dale are always getting the most unpleasant cases. * [[Jane Doe|'Jane Doe:']] a mystery. Jane Doe is a nickname Winter gave to the enigmatic and villainous agent of the Department of Homeland Security who interrogated her in the basement of the White House after the attempt on the president's life. Synopsis Season 1 Prologue: "The Monster" Rookie FBI agent Casey Winter joins her new partner, agent Garret Dale, to investigate the brutal murder of District Attorney Karen Cooper in the basement of her own house in Washington DC. Upon examining the body, the agents notice something strange: the blows that killed the victim were struck from below, as if by someone small, but also with fierce, inhuman strength. Karen's husband, Mark Cooper, claims that his wife fell victim to a violent burglary while he was away meeting with his lawyer – the family was in the middle of the divorce process. However, his son, Davey Cooper, has a slightly different story to tell: the boy claims his mother was killed by a monster. Investigating the crime scene, Winter and Dale establish that the break-in was staged and that Mark, in fact, had never got to his meeting. The agents also notice bruises on Davey's hands, suggesting severe child abuse in the family. Finally, they uncover the divorce papers revealing that the terms were most unfavorable for the husband. The agents initially suspect Mark Cooper, but his lawyer reveals that it was in fact Karen who was the abuser, and that Mark was determined to protect his son. To gather more information, Winter speaks to Davey, but the boy suddenly storms off when he notices that the agent took his favorite toy – a figure of a hammer-wielding monster. Winter follows him to the basement, and in the dark she encounters some terrifying, monstrous figure. However, when the light comes on, the agent only sees frightened Davey and his furious father standing in the door. Winter confronts Mark, and the truth is finally revealed. Karen Cooper was killed by her son – on his own desperate self, or through some mental ‘demonic’ projection brought to life by his abused psyche. Trying to protect Davey from a life in prison, Mark pleads with Winter to arrest him and not his son. The agent has to make an uneasy choice. The matter is resolved, and Davey is taken away by the Cigarette Smoking Man. Case #1: "Trust no 1" Agents Winter and Dale are sent to interrogate a suspect in a gruesome double murder – Dr. Gordon Dillahunt, a renowned physicist allegedly suffering from mental illness. Dr. Dillahunt refuses to talk to the police, insisting that he will only talk to the FBI. He appears to be schizophrenic, raving about government conspiracies, aliens and mysterious people trying to frame him. While investigating the murder, Winter and Dale encounter evidence that point them to the White House and meet Secret Service agent by the name of Francis Stover, who looks strikingly like a younger version of Dr. Dillahunt and insists that the old professor must be transferred to his care. Sensing that something strange is going on, Winter stalls Stover and desperately tries to uncover the truth. She learns that Gordon Dillahunt is a false identity and that the old man – whoever he truly is – was telling the truth about his innocence. Meanwhile, the murder itself seems to be connected to a terrorist plot to infiltrate the White House. More than that, Agent Stover is somehow involved, as his fingerprints match those found at the crime scene. Winter rushes to the White House, but she is too late – she finds Stover standing over the president's dead body with a smoking gun. She shoots him and sees that, incredibly, Stover's blood appears to be green. Seconds later, Secret Service agents burst into the Oval Office and arrest Winter. Later, she is interrogated by a mysterious female agent, Jane Doe, who seems to be more interested in Dr. Dillahunt and what he had told Winter rather than the assassination. In the midst of the interrogation, the president appears, alive and well. He explains that the man who had been killed was his double, and pressures Winter into promising to keep everything that had transpired a secret. Lastly, he tells her that the man who calls himself Dr. Dillahunt possesses sensitive top secret information and that state security is jeopardized by his mental state. Winter is dispatched to get Dillahunt, who tries to escape. She is presented with a choice: follow her orders and give Dillahunt up to Jane Doe or trust her intuition and help him disappear. In the aftermath of that choice, she receives a text message from someone called "M", who urges her to "trust no 1". Case #2: "In Corpore Sano" The X-Files Unit is re-opened, and SC Bowman assigns Winter and Dale to it – seemingly, to destroy their careers after the White House incident. All the previous X-Files agents has indeed either quit the Bureau or gone insane. Nevertheless, Winter secretly tries to learn Dr. Dillahunt's whereabouts and Jane Doe's identity, but can’t find any information about both. Meanwhile, the agents depart on their first X-File case, a series of mysterious deaths in Lexington, Kentucky. They uncover a possible connection: both victims attended the same alcoholism therapy group. To their shock, when Winter and Dale arrive to the group's meeting, they see someone who looks exactly like one of the victims! A chase ensues, the agents get separated and lose track of the suspect. With assistance from the FBI medical examiner Dr. Maria Rivera, Winter and Dale keep following the leads. They discover that the deaths were caused by a virus accidentally developed during the medical research funded by the Department of Homeland Security and performed by Dr. Hidetaka Mori. The key element of his experiments is something called “Substance X”, which possesses unique and unexplainable qualities including shapeshifting. The agents race against time as the epidemic spreads through Lexington. They identify Mori's primary test subject – one Henry Malone. Investigating Malone's prior history and contacts, Winter locates his hideout in a local motel where she discovers agent Dale, bound and unconscious. As it turns out, Malone was following Winter in the guise of her partner ever since the chase. Winter tracks Malone down to Lexington Airport and manages to stop the virus from spreading by either killing him or surrendering him to Jane Doe. All the evidence she has gathered gets confiscated by Jane Doe, who claims to be working for the Department of Homeland Security, and the civilian casualties of the virus are covered up as a flu outbreak. Case #3: "The Leper King" FBI is contacted by Bartholomew Dale, an influential US senator who is blackmailed by a mysterious hacker known only as the King. The matter seems to be quite sensitive, so the senator requests this case to be assigned to agent Dale, his nephew. The agent reluctantly agrees. Backtracking the hacker's signal with the help of FBI cyber specialist Zhang Su, Winter and Dale locate the King in his warehouse lair. The confrontation ends swiftly, with hacker easily disarming both agents and escaping through the window. Baffled, Winter and Dale access the data on the King's computer and barely escape with their lives when the warehouse is hit by an airstrike. The hacker's data reveals the existence of the Syndicate, an international shadow group responsible for decades of assassinations, monstrous experiments and genetic research – and senator Dale was one of its members! When confronted by the agents, he leads them to a secret government bunker, sealed shut since 1999. There they discover a highly advanced computer, infused with technology way ahead of its time and possibly alien in origin. The King contacts Winter and states his demands. The agents are told to unlock the computer using senator Dale's biological data, and hand it over to him – otherwise, he will use a hijacked military drone to attack a public square. Winter, Dale and Zhang manage to avert the threat, but the attack is revealed to have been a distraction. The King's true target is the FBI Headquarters where the senator and the Syndicate computer are held for protection. Winter and Dale manage to infiltrate the besieged building and lift the lockdown. However, inside they discover the unlocked computer in the middle of uploading its data to the King – and next to it, the senator's dead body hanging from the noose. Later, Zhang reveals that the computer contained an immense medical database on all the US citizens that were alive by 1999 – including a special file on the children of Delta Glen, Winter's hometown. This data has been compiled by none other than Dr. Gordon Dillahunt. Not willing to give such powerful information to the government, Zhang erased the database with all its dark secrets. In the aftermath, Winter receives another message from “M”. Unknown to her, the sender is actually Jane Doe who then meets with the King – revealed to be her clone. Case #4: "Lights from Above" Winter and Dale are dispatched to investigate a mysterious death at an experimental art festival in the middle of the desert. According to some witness reports, a UFO descended from the sky during one performance, bathing the artist in its white lights – and then setting him on fire and crushing him into a bloody mess. Others claim that it was the goddess of love and harmony that ascended him to the higher plane of being. The reality seems to be even more confusing when the medical analysis performed by Dr. Rivera reveals that the victim was not only burned and crushed to death, but also poisoned and stabbed. Winter and Dale tour the festival, trying to make sense of things, and question the three likely suspects: Shax, an anti-government destructivist living in a giant doghouse installation; Valmont, one of the organizers who spoofs the “normal” lifestyle; and DeeDee, the victim's sensual assistant enamored with the spiritual side of life. Initial investigation leads the agents to ‘the UFO’ – a giant wooden prop used in the sabotaged performance. Winter then tries to establish why all the members of the audience believed that it was for real. She realizes that a powerful drug was introduced into the water supply of the festival. Winter's journey takes a stranger twist, however. She is summoned to the Temple where she meets the mysterious djinn Falu Red who grants her the gift of knowledge. Following a tip from Shax's pet Great Dane, Winter has a moment of enlightenment – cut short by the arrival of Ubermensh, Bloody Countess, and all those who died because of Winter. Dale and Rivera resuscitate Winter after she nearly overdosed on the drug someone had poisoned her with. The agents retrace her steps, and try to find the real solid evidence to support the insights her intuition provided her under the influence of the drug. They come to conclusion that not one, but all four of the suspects, including the ‘djinn’ Falu Red, a body artist and a fire-swallower, are responsible for the murder. As all the performers gather to bid farewell to their late colleague on the symbolic pyre on the last night of the festival, a light descends from the sky once again... followed by a police helicopter. The killers are taken into custody. The enlightened agents return to Washington DC. The aliens visiting the festival shrug and agree not to come to Earth again – the people are just not that fun anymore. Case #5: "Devil ex Machina" Winter and Dale are summoned into the prominent Horizon Lab to investigate the mysterious deaths of local bison. They are greeted by Professor Christofer Webbs, laboratory's leading scientist, and Chief Engineer Gael Alvarez, who inform them that the matter is sensitive due to this day's important event - the first launch of their new particle accelerator. Dr. Jacob Erskine, chief biologist. informs the agents that bison died of exhaustion caused by extreme sleep deprivation. It seems that they were so afraid to fall asleep that it killed them. The particle accelerator is about to be launched, and so everyone heads to the control center of the laboratory -- with the exception of Alvarez, who stays in the tunnels to monitor the experiment. Agents meet the last two members of the staff - research assistant Emily Barrow and director Deborah Bates. During the launch something goes wrong and a part of the accelerator blows up. Due to a security protocol, the laboratory is automatically sealed for 72 hours. Winter retrieves unconscious Alvarez from the tunnels, however he soon disappears. His mangled body is later found by Dale. Professor Webbs theorizes that something malevolent has been drawn into our world through the rift created by the particle accelerator, and that this creature is capable of possessing human bodies. Winter suggests that it can only possess a person who is asleep or unconscious. To survive, they just need to stay awake for the remainder of the 72-hour lockdown. After Erskine is killed, Winter and Dale are drawn into a trap and irradiated. With Dale close to losing consciousness and possibly dying of radiation poisoning, Winter scrambles to find the remaining scientist. She learns that the creature is hiding inside Webbs, who killed Deborah Bates and is now keeping the rest of them alive to have access to spare bodies. With the help of Emily Barrow and Dale, she manages to destroy the demon. However, mere seconds before the doors of the laboratory open, she starts to suspect that it is now hiding inside of Emily. Winter has to make a choice - risk setting the demon free by sparing Emily or risk killing an innocent person. Case #6: "The Water Gate" Sometime after the incident in the Horizon Lab, Winter comes to her senses in a hospital. Standing over her is a female doctor, who asks if Winter remembers what had happened to her. Winter recollects prior events an starts her story. In the aftermath of the Horizon Lab fiasco, Agent Dale was slowly dying from radiation poisoning, and Winter herself was suspended from the FBI. Desperate to save her partner, she sought help from Dr. Rivera. Together they concocted a plan to save Agent Dale by injecting him with Substance X – the mysterious substance used by Dr. Mori to conduct his experiments in Chapter 2. Winter followed the cold trail and eventually gathered enough data to get an approximate location of where the Department of Homeland Security was getting Substance X, suspecting that it was an old Syndicate research facility. Alternatively, depending on previous choices, Winter asked Zhang Su for help instead. He urged her to find Dr. Dillahunt, who had disappeared without a trace after the events of Chapter 1. Winter managed to locate his secret hideout, now abandoned, and there she found clues to the whereabouts of a secret research facility, which she suspected belonged to the Syndicate. During her approach to the research facility, located in an abandoned hydroelectric power plant, she was arrested by the local sheriff, who turned out to be working for the conspirators. Afraid for her life, Winter attacked the sheriff and escaped. Using sheriff's keycard, she entered the power plant and found Dr. Dillahunt, who was being held there against his will, forced to conduct some sort of scientific research. He told her that the Syndicate had nothing to do with his abduction – in fact, the Syndicate was long gone. There's was a captive Alien Bounty Hunter in the laboratory - an alien shapeshifter whose kind served the Colonists, and advanced alien race with a sinister interest in Earth, as spies and assassins. His spinal fluid was, in fact, the "Substance X" Dr. Mori had used in his experiments in Chapter 2. It was also capable of saving Dale. Winter got a vial of Substance X and decided to free the subdued Bounty Hunter, either horrified by its inhumane treatment or to destroy Stover's source of shapeshifting serum. However, she was interrupted by the arrival of Jane Doe. Pointing a gun at them, Jane Doe confided in Winter that she is a hybrid. To Winter's shock, Jane Doe insisted that Winter herself is a hybrid, too, as evident by her inexplainable resistance to radiation during Chapter 5, Lexington virus during Chapter 2, and deadly toxicity of Stover's green blood during Chapter 1. Before they had a chance to continue the conversation, though, the Bounty Hunter tore himself free of his restraints and attacked Jane Doe, smashing her through a concrete wall. His escape triggered the self-destruction contingency of the laboratory, and it started to collapse. Winter and Dillahunt tried to escape but found themselves trapped in a floodgate control room, which was quickly filling with water. Dillahunt stayed behind to keep the water gates open to give Winter a chance to escape. Before she left, he told her that the Colonists are going to invade Earth in two years, in December 2012. Winter managed to survive thanks to Dillahunt's sacrifice, but was wounded in the process. She was found thanks to a call he made from her phone and transferred to the hospital while unconscious. The doctor he called is, in fact, the one Winter has been telling her story. Her name, as it turns out, is Dana Scully. After Winter is finished, Scully tells her there are only two people in this world who would believe this story, and, luckily, she is one of them. Dr. Scully agrees to deliver the vial of Substance X Winter had procured to Agent Dale, and saves his life. Season 2 Case #7: "Derailed" Coming soon... Media Trailers > File:Welcome To The Deep State - THE X-FILES File:The X-Files- Deep State - Hidden Object Adventure Official Release Trailer External links * *[https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/the-x-files-deep-state/id1111295241?mt=8 The X-Files: Deep State on the App Store] *[https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.creativemobile.projectx The X-Files: Deep State on Google Play] *''The X-Files: Deep State on Facebook (Page)'' *''The X-Files: Deep State on Instagram (Page)'' *''The X-Files: Deep State on Twitter (Page)'' *''The X-Files: Deep State on Tumblr (Page)'' *''The X-Files: Deep State on Pinterest (Page)'' Category:Video games Category:Mobile games